Team REDM
by Mrotrax
Summary: The Beringel Brat. The outlaw of Atlas. The Mantis Munchkin. The Pirate Princess. These four, born in Remnant's golden age of peace, are among its most feared criminals. Captured just as the Initiation of teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL is about to start, they are given a chance to redeem themselves by attending Beacon and protecting those they used to prey upon. Rated M for safety


Team REDM

The Beringel Brat. The outlaw of Atlas. The Mantis Munchkin. The Pirate Princess. These four, born in Remnant's golden age of peace, are among its most feared criminals. Captured just as the Initiation of teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL is about to start, they are given a chance to redeem themselves by attending Beacon and protecting those they used to prey upon. Question is…will they want to?

 **Chapter 1: The Bad Guys**

After meeting Ruby Rose and convincing Glynda to go through another one of his plans, Ozpin felt very good about his life. It would be a very interesting year at Beacon; not only in terms of the colorful batch of newcomers, but the fact it was time for him and Salem to pick up their old little game.

His scroll suddenly lit up, and Oz scanned the message from Ironwood:

'All of them are in. You're responsible for them.'

He let out a knowing smile before turning to his right hand woman.

"Glynda?"

"Yes?"

"Please notify the other teachers that we'll be doing a breakfast meeting. On me."

RWBY

"They make Torchwick look like a schoolyard bully." Porter mused.

"Not even White Fang go near some of them."

"How do you plan on controlling them? Oum, how did you even get them out of prison?"

The Headmaster simply took a swing of his hot chocolate and smiled knowingly.

"I am giving them a second chance, because within almost all of darkness, there is a spark that can be brought out," Ozpin said confidently. "As to your other question, Ironwood practically gave them to me the second I suggested my plan to them. Something along the lines of 'as long as I don't have to put up with them…'"

That did not bode well with his staff members, as Port pulled out his scroll and tossed it at him.

"Have you read their files?!"

Glynda pressed a button on her scroll, and from it came four holographic images of wanted posters.

Munny Josey Callahan. The Outlaw of Atlas. Leader of the most illustrious street-rat bandit and mercenary group, the Dirty Magnums. 5 counts of murder, 200 counts of thievery (80 of which of which were related to Schnee Dust Corporation transport ships), 40 counts of illegal dealings, and far too many cases of gang warfare to count. Weapon of choice; Magnificent and Unforgiven twin pistols whose cock and barrel turn into throwing knives. No semblance known. Captured by General Ironwood himself with some aid from Atlas Academy's Team RISK.

Elly Sickle. The Mantis Munchkin. A body count in the hundreds that they knew of…and only 10 years old. Daughter of disgraced former White Fang Commander Katana Sickle, mother unknown but presumed deceased. Multiple counts of terrorism and intrusion. Weapon of choice, unnamed duel katanas that transform into kusanagi. Unnamed wind based Semblance. Captured by Porter after a lengthy battle with Katana, whose body was unrecovered.

Daria Hoshigaki. The Pirate Princess. A blue skinned shark Faunus with her fin on her lower back, dreadlocks of blue and white wearing a combat skirt. 10,000 known cases of piracy and robbery, 80 cases of murder, 5 counts of mutiny/espionage and at least 20 counts of sexual harassment and assault. Weapon of choice; Mizusame trident with detachable blade she could put on her fin. Semblance name Swim; enables her to swim through otherwise impossible materials like the solid ground or air. Captured by Winter Schnee.

All of them were the last people you'd expect at Beacon, but Ozpin focused on one in particular.

Rai. The Beringel Brat. 50 counts of mass destruction, 200 counts of assault, 1 count of cannibalism. Weapon of choice, unnamed spear. No official semblance, but demonstrates impressive manipulation of Lightning Dust and similar properties. Captured by Qrow after two days of straight combat.

Once the other teachers noticed who their headmasyter was focusing on, the hung their heads in realization, sadness, shame and regret.

"He does resemble her…" Obbleck mused to himself.

"Oz." Glynda sighed, gaining her boss' attention. "I know…"

She paused, opting to choose her words very carefully, giving the sensitivity of the topic.

"I know what SHE meant to you. But that doesn't excuse him for…"

"What are his crimes?" Ozpin asked, uncharacteristically defensive. "Being born to the Winter Maiden? Being raised by our enemy? Aside from scaring, he hasn't done anything to…!"

"Oz."

The Headmaster sighed.

"That doesn't excuse me from raising my son."

….

…

"We don't know for a fact who his parents are," Port mentioned. "Every time they get close enough to try and get samples, he freaks out and either shocks or cripples the person who tried."

"Regardless." Ozpin said. "They will be coming to the Academy, and will be part of Team REDM. They've spent the past day and a half being transported here, and Ironwood assures me that they…tolerate each other. Some more than others."

"But what about the initiation?" Glynda asked. "We can't risk the students…"

"They'll be dropped further off." Porter assured his college.

RWBY

Three hours after the intitaion had begun, a large carrier dropped four sacks into the forest. From the boxes emerged a different young person.

"We just got off a 14 hour flight and they expect us to clear out a forest?!" Daria ranted as she dusted herself off. She wore a sharp ocean green dress that accentuated her curves/bust and allowed her shark fin to stick out, along with yellow sandals. Her hair was braided and a trident at her side

"They didn't even give us water." Munny grumbled, licking his cracked lips and then spitting out blood. He wore the standard cowboy outfit, and had a scar running down his right eye.

"I just want to kill somebody. It was so boring on that Bullfront. No TV." Elly beamed, then noticing the other sack hadn't opened yet. "WAKEY WAKEY, RAI!"

The sack shifted slightly.

"…Remind me again why HE was made team leader?" munny asked.

"He kicked your butt and can direct us." Elly smirked.

"It was a rhetorical question, Elly."

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer."

"…Are all insect-type Faunus so stupid?" Munny asked coolly, only to feel two katanas at his neck and a trident poking his back. HE smirked and turned to Daria. "I did specify only one group…"

"You insult one Faunus, you insult all Faunus." Daria smirked

"We can always get another teammate…" Elly grinned impishly. "Daria, since Rai's still sleeping, can I kill Munny?"

CLICK!

"Yer welcome to try."

The girls looked down and saw Magnificent pointed at Elly's neck and Unforgiven aimed for Daria's spine.

The trio grinned impishly and readied their weapons

"Troop."

The turned around: Rai was up and out.

And frowning.

"He started it!" Elly pointed to Munny, who blew smoke at her face.

"Yeah I did." Munny smirked.

Rai grunted and pointed Daria to another direction.

"Right, right." The Shark Fanus sighed, and she dived into the ground, which rippled like water as she swam further away.

Rai then pointed for Elly and Munny to go in the opposite direction.

"If Munny screws up, can I kill him?" Elly asked.

Rai grunted, making her pout.

"You're no fun today."

But they went off anyways, leaving Rai to stretch, seemingly unaware of two Ursa watching him.

He took a whiff and smirked.

"Food…."

RWBY

It had taken a while, but Munny and Elly soon found their way to an abandoned area with chess pieces scattered about.

Problem was, in Munny's case, they weren't alone. Sadly, his partner did not share the thought.

"BLAKEY!"

Elly dashed towards the girl with the bow and without any warning, nestled herself into Blake's chest.

"E-Elly?" Blake asked in shock of seeing the familiar face.

"I missed you, Blakey!" The girl cooed, nuzzling deeper into the girl's chest.

"You know her?' Yang asked, not sure what else to say.

Before Blake could reply, someone burst from the ground. It was Daria, shaking the dirt off her clothes.

"Well, well." She smirked at the cowboy. "Fancy meeting you here….uh, why is the munchkin molesting bow-tie girl?"

Munny shrugged, lighting up a ciggerette.

"Um, you know those things'll kill you." Yang noted

"Yeah…and using yer fists is a stupid choice in yer line of business." Munny continued.

Just then, an Ursa appeared, roared…and fell dead to the ground.

"Aww…it's broken." The rider pouted

The next few seconds were a blur, but everyone remembered this:

"Nora! Please….don't ever do that again."

…

"Oooo! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! "

"NORA!"

"Coming Ren!"

….

"…The fuck just happened?" Munny asked.

"Munny said a bad word!" Elly pointed.

Daria snorted, not impressed

"I've done the same with Great King Teigus."

Then another burst of randomness occurred:

Two girls were on a Nevermore, then one jumped off:

"Ruby?" The blonde asked, knowing the newcomer.

"Yang!" The younger girl cheered. The two sisters moved to hug, only for…

"NORA!"

Then the other girl fell off, and a blonde boy tried to save her. He did…but at a cost.

"My hero."

"My back…" He groaned.

That made Elly, Daria and Munny smirk and giggle, along with Yang and Nora.

"Wait a sec, I just realized….where's Rai?" Munny asked.

The two girls who'd accompanied him froze in shock.

"I thought he was with you." Daria said, a little of worry in her voice.

"Me? I thought he'd be with Elly."

The little girl, still clutching Blake, shook her head.

"Are you looking for someone?" Pyyra asked.

Before anyone could answer, a Nevermore AND Darkstalker appeared, and Ruby, determined to prove herself, tried to kill it. She would've succeeded, if not for the Nevermore pinning her cape to the ground.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted in worry, only for another shape to descend onto the Deathstalker…the Nevermore, pushed down by a boy with blue and black hair, tanned skin and wearing little but a loin cloth.

"SHOCK!"

The two Grimm beasts the found their bodies coursing with lightning, the boy in the center of it and laughing.

Nora ooed and awed at the display of power, along with seeing someone with a Semblance like her own.

"Think I could do that?" She asked Ren.

"….I sincerely hope not." Her childhood friend confessed.

The new boy leapt from the charred bodies of the Grimm, landing on his knuckles and feet. He marched over, walking like an ape, freezing at the sight of unfamiliar faces.

"Bash." He growled at them.

"No Rai, they're friends." Munny sighed

"…Troop?"

"Yes, troop."

"What happened to your spear?" Daria asked.

Rai shrugged.

"Bash. Food,"

Juane, Pyyra, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Nora and Ren all shot each other confused looks.

"Um, is he…?" Juane started, trying to find the right words and maintain his composure (and clean pants) when he was glared at.

Pyyra alone noticed the aura around the newcomers; they had seen battles like her…but they had gone a step further; they'd killed. And not just Grimm. She'd have to tread very carefully around the,

"Oh, um…he doesn't speak well." Elly explained, her comrades nodding. She then turned her attention to Yang."Wowie…you're pretty."

"Aw shucks, than kid…" Yang started

"Can I cut your head off?"

"No." Blake ordered. "Elly, you can not cut off anyone's head here."

"Aw, Blakey…" Elly pouted. "Not even a little hair?"

"Do it and die, kid." Yang growled. "Do it and die."

Ruby and meanwhile, with some help fro Weiss, picked herself up and made her way over to Rai

"Thanks for the…"

Rai jumped behind the others

"Huh." Munny mused. "He ain't growling."

"That means he likes you!" Elly beamed.

Rai snorted at the little girl, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, and he's a little skittish around people…but then, I guess I would be to if I'd been raised by Berignals." Daria noted with a light laugh.

….

….

"..B-Berignals?" Weiss, Yang and Pyyra asked in shock.

"Troop." Rai muttered.

"Huh?" Juane and Nora asked together.

"Troop." Rai repeated, slamming his hand on his heart.

"He means they're his family." Daria smirked, taking a drag from her cigarette and then letting out smoke, catching the approving eyes of Juane. "And dream on, little boy. I'm not looking."

"Food."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get some soon." Munny assured his friend. "And tastier than those twigs."

"Bash."

"We'll get that too."

"Excuse me, but….does he have…?" Weiss started.

"Nah, little missy." Daria said, getting up in Weiss' face and examining it. "Rai's fine….just like you, little Weiss….I see the resemblance to that sister of yours, Winter…."

She gently touched Weiss' scar.

"And this must be what daddy gave you." She cooed, then smiling. "But then again, true beauty is always with a scar or two."

"Um…excuse me?"

Daria growled at the girl who'd interrupted her fun.

"…It's just…Weiss is my partner and.."

"And what?"

Rai growled at Daria, who backed off. Rai marched a little closer to Ruby, not noticing Yang ready to beat him into submission if need be.

The Grimm raised boy gave the silver eyed scythe wielder a look of curiousty, sniffed her…and then smiled as he pointed at her.

"Troop."

"What?" Daria and Munny asked. "You can't be…"

Rai slammed a fist into the ground, some lightning coming from it.

"Troop!"

…

…

"Yes, Rai." The bowed.

"But returning to yer question, heiress…." Munny sighed. "Rai's vocabulary is strictly limited to 'Rai', 'bash', 'shock', 'food' and 'troop.'"

Elly then handed Munny a scrap of paper.

"…And as of this morning…'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'… apparently."

Rai grunted happily and clapped his hands, making many of the females inwardly think he looked kind of cute

"Go on Rai! Say it!" Elly begged

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Rai announced.

"Good wild boy!" Elly smiled, patting his head.

"Troop." Rai smiled.

"That is going to get old very fast." Weiss sighed.

"Yeah, just like your attitude." Daria smirked, getting close to Weiss again. "Little tip princess…yake a trip on the wild side."

She then pecked Weiss on the lips, leaving the heiress frozen in place….and Juane a little jealous.

Just then the ground began to rumble.

"We got what need, no need to fight." Ruby said.

"I don't know…I could use a workout." Daria mused, pulling of her trident.

"Bash!" The Grimm raised boy beamed. "Bash! Bash! Bash!"

"Yeah Rai, we hear yas." He look over to the others as he pulled daggers from his guns.. "You runts go on up ahead. We'll catch up."

"BYE BLAKEY!" Elly cheered, waving her swords happily.

No one looked back. They didn't need too.

For the looks on the faces of those newcomers was one of pure and utter delight:

They loved fighting and killing….and were about to do so in droves.

RWBY

Later that night, the teams gathered in the dining hall. Teams RWBY and JNPR stayed close and chatted.

Then Team REDM (Redeem) entered and made their way to the food.

Munny stuck with wieners & beans, Daria grabbed all the meat he could egt her hands on and Elly…she grabbed anything crunchy and sweet.

Rai sniffed the cookies, not sure what to make of them. A diet of fallen Grimm meat and the occasional human will do that to do.

"Try this one."

Ruby, ignoring her sister and team's suggestion, handed Rai a cookie, which he looked at in confusion.

"Food?" He asked

Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Very good food." She smiled. "The best food."

Rai took the cookie, gave it a sniff…then a lick…and then a bite.

His eyes widened.

Then they began to water.

He smiled dumbly and happily at this discovery.

"Coo…cookies." He repeated to himself.

Ruby smiled, hapoy to have shared the greatness of cookies with someone else.

"Are you going to share those?"

"….Nope!"

He then dashed off in a burst of lightning, singing the ground.

"Did he just…?" Juane started.

RWBY

"Food." Rai smiled happily as he devoured the cookies, savoring each and every crumb and bit of chocolate goodness.

Then he felt nothing.

"…food?"

The bag was empty. He was still hungry.

He then burst into tears

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Lightning burst from his form, incenerating every Grimm in a 5 mile raidus.

He then sniffed the burning corpses of Grimm and his mouth salivated.

"Food!"

RWBY

"That can't be healthy." Glynda mused as she watched the scene from afar.

"It's what he's been eating since he stopped suckling." Obbleck mused, before turning to Ozpin. "So when will?"

"When I'm ready." The headmaster said, no room for argument.

 **Read & Review, would ye kindly? **

**Feel free to offer suggestions, and adopt if you want.**


End file.
